


When I Was Blue (I'm still blue)

by whensunnygetsblue



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Based on a True Story, Daddy Issues, Divorce, Fighting, Growing Up, I had to get a little drunk for this, Jazz - Freeform, Music, Parents, Real Life, Sad, Sad Ending, dont know how to tag at all, i love the song so much its my username lol, listening to songs like this distracted me from my feeling as a teen, my original work exept the lyrics and song, one of my favs, song was sort of reality, sorry if i didn't quote the lyrics the correct way with italics, wow this is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whensunnygetsblue/pseuds/whensunnygetsblue
Summary: me reading between the lines of When Sunny Gets Blue and blending my emotions and thoughts with the day my father left for the last timebest to listen to the song or jazz/piano version by McCoy Tyner or Johnny Mathis





	When I Was Blue (I'm still blue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [for the children who blame themselves](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=for+the+children+who+blame+themselves).

> i love this song with my whole heart. i hate to place this beautiful song in comparison with my past problems, but after listening to it and trying to decipher the lyrics, i decided Sunny was my mother for many reasons. if i put a dark twist on the song for you, im sorry. but i guess i wanted to try seeing it through a different perspective even if it broke my heart for a second time.

_When Sunny gets blue_

_Her eyes _ _get gray and cloudy_

I <strike>wasn't</strike> blue.

That's what I told myself.

I tried to make out who the other person in the room was. The one leaving so easily.

_Then the rain begins to fall_

Not my rain. That wouldn't come for months. It was my mothers that flooded the upstairs and drowned us for years.

_Pitter patter, pitter patter_

That's not him, but somehow he's getting up to leave like it meant nothing for him to stay.

It's just a ghost that's been haunting us, her. For years, there was silent pitter patter. No one noticed the stars stopped shining, the birds didn't chirp as loud, and he didn't smile as bright.

We didn't want to notice.

_Love is gone so what can matter_

Like a passerby, he left little traces. I was a fool to even look for them. I now understand why it was so easy for him to leave. It just never felt like home. 

_No sweet lovin' man comes to call_

No sweet lovin' man was present there. In the night, I look for proof there was happiness. I try to find that person that some say once existed.

I can only find him in photographs. And in photographs he will stay. 

Life is cruel and he was too cruel for me. 

But I do miss him.

Sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> just remember that the sun will always come out again.


End file.
